End of a King(Death of Godzilla)
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: All things must come to an end. So too does Godzilla and his family is attacked by the dreaded Ghidorah Family and their servants. They will be avenged by an unlikely "hero" whose road of vengeance will shake the very foundation of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome all to a new Godzilla story from me! No this one isn't tied into my other one, The Godzilla Legacy Series. I saw this challenge on an author's review and found it interesting. A story of revenge, where the King of the Monsters dies for good. No Minilla, no Junior, no revival at all. This is when either another Kaiju or human characters try to avenge Godzilla's death. One example of this is The Revenge of Rodan by Helene Oskaknian. If you like this story then check out my others peeps. Enjoy.**

** The End of a King**

**Chapter 1: The Fallen King &amp; The Dark Avenger**

**Monster Island**

Monster Island, home of most of the Kaiju on planet Earth and the home of the King of the Monsters Godzilla. The Beautiful, lush island was now a battlefield between the great king and his equally powerful, but wicked half brother Spacegodzilla. The land around them was scorched from each other's attack whether it is Godzilla's atomic blast or Spacegodzilla'a corona beam. Trees were scattered everywhere as well as broken crystals, while the rest of the island inhabitants stayed away from the 2 titans.

There they were in a huge clash to become the all mighty King. Godzilla had just grabbed hold of Spacegodzilla's tail and with all his strength threw his brother into a nearby mountain. That only seemed to piss Spacegodzilla off. He then transformed into his Flight Form, launched into the air, and let loose a barrage of his corona beam on Godzilla. Seeing Godzilla in pain was a wonderful sight to Spacegodzilla. But Godzilla dug deep within him to unleash his powerful red spiral blast which brought down Spacegodzilla hard to the ground. The defeated Spacegodzilla looked up to Godzilla, waiting for him to end his life.

"Go ahead brother. Do it. You know if you don't I will return to try and take everything from you." Growled the weakened Spacegodzilla.

"That's where we are different brother. When I was younger, yes I would've killed you on sight. But now that I'm older I see things differently. No, I will not kill one of my kin even if you are wicked. One day you will understand. I hope it to be soon." Said Godzilla

"Such delusions. You are weak then Godzilla. You've grown soft with protecting a race that hates you just as much as I."

"Protecting the humans isn't a weakness. I lived most of my life with hatred in my heart. But after meeting Mothra and the others it changed me. Raising Junior has been a great experience. You will change one day. Besides what would you do if you actually killed me?"

"I would then destroy everything on this planet and rule it as I see fit." Said Spacegodzilla as he got up.

"And then what? You rule a planet devoid of life with no one but yourself? You would live a terrible, lonely life. That is when it would be too late for you, but somehow I feel deep down you won't do it. You don't want to live that life."

"Hehe keep your old life stories to yourself."

"Sometimes I pity you brother." Said Godzilla as he turned and walked away to go find his son.

"I don't need your pity and I certainly don't need anyone else!" roared Spacegodzilla as he took off to his lair deep in Siberia. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Nearby was a cyborg Kaiju with blade arms, buzz saw chest, and a crimson red eye. Gigan saw what he needed to see. Godzilla was weak now from his battle against his brother and now was the opening to kill him. But he had to report to his masters. The Ghidorah Family, the ultimate enemies of the Godzilla race. With this info, Gigan took off to the moon to meet with them and soon they will kill Godzilla.

**The Moon**

The moon, home to the dreaded Ghidorah Family. Their goal in life was to end the Godzilla race once and for all and then rule the universe for eternity. They were led by the all powerful Kaiser Ghidorah, the dark middle brother Desghidorah, and the arrogant younger brother King Ghidorah. They were the last of their once beautiful, but powerful cosmic race. Never could they have seen their race so close to extinction, but there was hope. All they needed to do was to end the Godzilla race which was also near extinction like them. There was Junior, Spacegodzilla, and Godzilla himself and they knew that the brothers don't see eye to eye. All they needed now was for their loyal servant Gigan. Loyalty like that was severely hard to come by.

"Where is Gigan? Shouldn't he have been here by now?" asked the young King Ghidorah impatiently.

"Patience brother patience. Last we heard was that the 2 brothers were in a huge battle. Soon they will all die." Replied Kaiser Ghidorah feeding on a pile of whales from Earth. They were deliciously sweet to him.

"I'm with King, we need to strike now while they don't suspect us. We must kill them slowly and painfully. We have waited too long for this. One race will die and I will fight to my last breath to end their miserable race!" roared Desghidorah. Just then the dreaded cyborg Gigan arrived.

"Masters, the battle between Godzilla and Spacegodzilla has finally ended." Said Gigan kneeling before the 3 Ghidorahs.

"The outcome?" asked Kaiser Ghidorah rising up from his makeshift throne.

"Neither of them dead, but severely weakened."

"Excellent! Now can we kill them?" asked King Ghidorah with excitement.

"Now is the perfect time my brothers! Let's end them all." Said Desghidorah, his voice full of malice.

"Yes my brothers it is time. First we kill Godzilla and Junior, and then Spacegodzilla. The age of the Ghidorah will last for eternity and history will only remember the death of Godzilla, said Kaiser Ghidorah now walking towards Gigan, "Gigan you are to find all of our allies quickly and to meet us on the island. Your loyalty will be rewarded and so you will give the killing blow to Godzilla. Now go! Brothers, destiny is at hand. Today a king dies. We rise and they fall. All hail the Ghidorah Empire!" With a mighty flap of his wings Kaiser Ghidorah took flight and was followed by his brothers and Gigan to end the Godzilla race.

**Monster Island**

He was so exhausted from the latest battle with his brother. Godzilla was hoping that this battle and what he said to his conflicted brother would finally change him for the better. It was a long shot, but so was he back in the day. It was thanks to his love, Mothra that changed him for the better and gave him a chance. Since then he became a protector to the human race from the evil Ghidorah Family. Now that the rest of the day was his, he decided he would spend time with his son and go hunting in the ocean for giant squid and whales. There was Junior waiting for him by the beach on the west side of the island. It was the main territory of the Godzillas. Very few were allowed to come by like Mothra, Rodan, and Anguirus. Junior's dorsal fins were growing very well and that was when he turned around to see his father.

"Hey Father. Damn you don't look so hot." Said Junior slightly puzzled.

"It was your uncle again. I hope he finally listens to me." Sighed Godzilla.

"Uncle did this to you? He went all out didn't he."

"No, not exactly. But he was blinded by his own rage and hatred. Because of that he made mistakes."

"JUST LIKE YOU!" came the high pitched voice of King Ghidorah who unleashed a blast of his gravity bolts at the 2 Godzillas.

Then came the death bolts from Desghidorah from behind them. Both Godzillas tried their best to take the hits, but Godzilla was still weak from his last battle and Junior didn't have his father's strength yet. From the underground came Megalon smashing his horn into the jaw of Junior and from the air Gigan swooped down with his buzz saw whirling and slicing Godzilla's shoulder. Neither could get a breather as Junior was grabbed by the throat by the brute known only as Orga and Godzilla was yanked from the ground to the air by the demon monster Destroyah. It wasn't until he was high in the air that Destroyah dropped Godzilla high on the ground. The impact sent shockwaves on the beach. The King was a broken and bloody mess and he saw Junior was no better. That was when Kaiser Ghidorah arrived and called for a temporary ceasefire.

"My what a glorious day it is to see the False King broken before a Ghidorah. Fate brought us here to this point my old rival. Our wars are about to finally end." Said Kaiser Ghidorah in a deep, evil voice that would send shivers down one's spine.

"You *cough* will never truly *cough* win. No matter what happens *cough* to me, a Godzilla will kill you Ghidorah's and then *cough* take my place as King." Spoke the weakened King with a mouthful of blood.

"Let's kill him now and be done with it!" said Destroyah with saliva dripping from his maw of a mouth. His race was one of the few to have killed a Godzilla and today he would see his mortal enemy dead.

"Crush them now!" bellowed Orga.

"Such bravado Godzilla, but look around you. I can't for the life of me see other Godzillas save yourself and son. Both of you will die. Can't be thinking of Kiryu? Dead bones cannot stop a full Ghidorah onslaught. And your brother Spacegodzilla hates you. Your plan to get into our heads have failed just like you failed to protect your son from this." Said Kaiser Ghidorah who nodded to Orga and Megalon. Orga then proceeded in using his large hands as clubs and was breaking Junior's bones to the point that some of the bones burst out of his body. The pained screams of his son brought tears to Godzilla's eyes as he was helpless to stop it. Megalon then used his drill arms and stabbed Junior into his chest , killing his son immediately.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Godzilla full of sorrow.

"Sweet music to my ears." Said Desghidorah as he put his foot on Junior's head and stomped on it, crushing it completely. Blood was all over the beach and had even leaked into the ocean. Just then from above came the chirping of Mothra who began to use her rainbow beam on the monsters below. But before she could gain some momentum she was taken down by both Gigan and King Ghidorah hard. Gigan sliced Mothra's left wing while King Ghidorah blasted Mothra.

"Enough brother. We are letting her live. She has a "message" to deliver after all." Said Kaiser Ghidorah.

"Very well brother." Said King Ghidorah a little disappointed.

"Now for the main event." Said Megalon.

"Yes indeed. Orga, Destroyah do please help the "King" up." Asked Kaiser mockingly.

"Hurry up!" roared Desghidorah as Orga and Destroyah lifted Godzilla up to his feet.

"Goodbye Godzilla. I would say I would miss you when you are gone, but that would be a lie. Gigan, it's time to collect your reward." Said Kaiser as he and the Ghidorah's step back to let their most loyal servant claim his prize.

"Yes my Master," said Gigan whose voice sounded more sinister with his mechanical voice as he stepped towards Godzilla, "I dreamed of only one thing Godzilla, and that is ending your life. I told you many years ago that I would be the one to kill you. Farewell my eternal nemesis." And with that Gigan with one swift motion slashed Godzilla's throat. Blood sprayed all over Gigan, Orga, and Destroyah who only seemed to enjoy the taste of Godzilla's blood.

"Godzilla!" cried Mothra full of despair to see her lover and adopted son die before her eyes.

"Yes cry for your lover. CRY!" roared Desghidorah.

"As I said before, you are to deliver a message." Said Kaiser Ghidorah as he leaned his main head to Mothra's head and whispered his message.

"Now we conquer the world?" asked King Ghidorah.

"Yes, now we usher in the new age of the Ghidorah Empire!" roared Kaiser as he and the others either took flight or to the ocean to attack the world. Mothra did her best to get to Godzilla's body and then wept until she couldn't anymore.

Two days had passed since Godzilla's death and the rise of the Ghidorah Empire. In one day they had conquered the world. Even Godzilla's allies were now dead. Only Mothra was left, but she was near death herself. Overcome with grief she couldn't live much longer, but she held on a little longer to deliver Kaiser Ghidorah's message. She was so sorry she couldn't be there for her new daughter who was due to hatch as well as raise Battra's last son. He had to come soon. He was the world's last hope whether he knew it or not. Then he finally arrived, unaware of what he would be told. It didn't take too long for Spacegodzilla to see the mangled and now decaying corpses of both Godzilla and Junior. This was suppose to bring joy to him and yet he felt sorrow and regret wash all over him. He then saw Mothra laying on the ground on her deathbed.

"Spacegodzilla?" chirped Mothra weakly.

"Mothra what happened here?" asked the angry Spacegodzilla.

"The Ghidorah's and their servants attacked them. They killed *cough* Junior first in front of Godzilla's very own eyes. I tried to stop them, but Gigan and King Ghidorah took me out."

"The Ghidorah's?!" roared Spacegodzilla.

"And Gigan, Destroyah, Orga, and Megalon were there too. Gigan gave *cough* Godzilla the killing blow. Kaiser said for you to leave Earth and never return. If you don't then you will die."

"And what would you have me do?" said Spacegodzilla in a low growl.

"I want you to *cough* fight. You are the last of the Godzilla family. Avenge your race and use your power to destroy the Ghidorah Empire."

"That sound so unlike you. You the guardian of peace."

"My daughter is now the guardian. My wish is for them to be stopped in any way possible. Even by death. The world needs you," Chirped Mothra but then she saw Spacegodzilla walk away, "Where are you going?"

"I have a job to do. It's time I make the Ghidorah's extinct." Said Spacegodzilla full of hate.

"Then I wish you luck." Said Mothra with her last breath. Mothra would join her lover in death. She had sent his brother, a Kaiju that many feared and hated, to do what Godzilla would've done. The question was will the Earth feel Spacegodzilla's wrath.

_**Spacegodzilla's POV**_

_ So Kaiser Ghidorah, you wish for me to leave and never return or you will kill me? Hahaha that was your biggest mistake next to the even bigger mistake of killing my brother. My brother, humph who would've thought that I, Spacegodzilla will avenge and your family. They will all die my brother in the most vicious and cruelest way possible. Oh I look forward to this hunt. It took seven of you to kill my brother and nephew when they were weak! Now it's my turn and I will crush you all one by one. The last thing you will feel in life is complete and utter pain like no other. Nothing will stop me and woe be he who stands in my way. They will all burn and then I will be the true King of the Monsters. I will be my brother's Dark Avenger. I was born of unnatural hatred for my brother, but you all took him from me. It's time to die Ghidorah's. I will turn your very bodies into my new throne. I'm no hero. I AM SPACEGODZILLA!_

**A/N: And so it begins. The dark road of vengeance begins and no one is safe from Spacegodzilla's wrath. What will the Ghidorah's do now that Godzilla's vicious brother is on the hunt for them. Find out next time on The End of a King. Next time, Chapter 2: Remember Spacegodzilla. Reviews are always welcomed. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last time on End of a King we saw the brutal end to both Godzilla, Junior, and even Mothra at the hands of the Ghidorah Family and their servants. Now they have invoked the rage of Spacegodzilla who is about to put the new Ghidorah Empire on notice and kill them all. Let's see what Spacegodzilla has planned. Also thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. Means a lot and this one is still rising. If you like this Godzilla story then check out my even bigger Godzilla story, The Godzilla Legacy Series. Also it would be REALLY epically cool of you guys to check out my other big story Multiverse Fighting Championship. And check out Revenge of Rodan by Helene Oskanian. This is a challenge from Lord Destryuk. Reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy peeps.**

**Chapter 2: Remember Spacegodzilla**

About 5 hours had passed since Spacegodzilla found out about his brother and his nephew's death. Their blood was on the hands of the Ghidorah Family. Oh how Spacegodzilla despised them all. From what he gathered quickly was that the Ghidorah Empire was very busy lately. They had targeted and killed all of Godzilla's allies without mercy and had enslaved the human race. To make matters worse it seemed that Kaiser had forced the humans to clone the Ghidorahs to resurrect their "beautiful" race. Unknown to them was that Spacegodzilla made those unborn Ghidorahs his first target. He would cause a serious blow to the Ghidorah Empire, and he was aware by doing this would attract attention.

It was on a small chain of islands near the Philippines that a Ghidorah cloning facility was stationed. From what Spacegodzilla could see was there was one guard on the island: the bully Kaiju Gabara. How in the world was he chosen was beyond even Spacegodzilla's comprehension. No matter. Gabara would be a perfect example as to how vicious he could be. He almost felt bad about the island as it was a beautiful island with an amazing mountain formation. After circling the island, Spacegodzilla landed with a thunderous impact which alerted Gabara.

"Spacegodzilla?! But Lord Kaiser said you ran off?" said the shocked Gabara.

"Such ignorance. To take the word of a Ghidorah. And here I thought Gigan was bad. No you insignificant peon, I don't run away. Kaiser must be losing his mind as he keeps making mistakes. First mistake was killing my kin. Second was thinking I would just run away. And finally he appointed you as a sentry here. All mistakes that I will correct. Today is a new chapter in Godzilla history written by me. And it will be written in blood!" said Spacegodzilla who blasted Gabara into the mountain with his corona beam. Gabara slowly got up to see his chest scorched,

"You son of a bitch!" growled Gabara who swung wildly at Spacegodzilla only to find his fist colliding with Spacegodzilla's force shield.

"Child's play," sighed Spacegodzilla, "Not even a challenge. Oh well, now you die." With that Spacegodzilla used his telekinesis and lifted Gabara in the air and smashed his body all over the place. He could hear Gabara's bones cracking under the impact of each slam and could only smile hearing that and Gabara's screams of pain. After 5 minutes it all stopped. Gabara was having trouble breathing with a mouthful of blood in his mouth and the fact he had multiple ribs broken with 2 coming out of his chest.

"They *cough cough cough* will kill you for *cough* this." Said the very weak Gabara as Spacegodzilla placed his large foot on Gabara's broken ribs making him scream more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! This was so much fun after all. After what I just did to you, do you honestly think your masters can take me on? I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye, so now die Hahahaha!" laughed Spacegodzilla as he used his crystal tipped tail and stabbed Gabara in the heart. Even though he had some fun, Gabara wasn't any of his real targets.

Spacegodzilla then turned his attention to the cloning facility. Ugh he could smell the ungodly stench of Ghidorah eggs. He also sensed the humans within. At first he just wanted to set the whole thing in a magnificent blaze, but for some reason he decided to let the humans live. After all they did this out of fear and not by choice. So with a loud roar Spacegodzilla made his presence known to the humans if somehow they didn't know he was there. He could see all of them running away in fear and realizing that Spacegodzilla killed Gabara. Then something tackled him on his left side. He looked up to see Ebirah. So Kaiser didn't just have one guard, but Ebirah was a joke also to him.

"Get yo scale ass outta here! Kaiser says no overgrown lizards allowed here" said Ebirah clicking his pincers loudly.

"Ugh the annoying lobster. At least I have dinner set up before I finish my work." Said the bored Spacegodzilla who raised several crystal towers impaling Ebirah in multiple areas. He then blasted him with his corona beam leaving the sea monster smoking.

Now that his dinner was before him it would have to wait. It was time to send the message to Kaiser and his wretched family. With a huge dose of his corona beam, Spacegodzilla turned the whole facility into a raging inferno. It gave him great joy to know that he killed the Ghidorah offspring. But he wasn't done there. He made many crystal structures all over the island to make sure everyone knew it was him. After that he feasted on the remains on Ebirah. What caught his eye was a certain bug. Kamacuras, servants to the Kaiju info broker Kumunga. This was interesting to him as to why Kamacuras was here. As the giant mantis took flight, so too did Spacegodzilla now curious as to where Kumunga could be. It would be that sneaky spider Kaiju that would know where all the Ghidorahs are.

Several hours had passed since Spacegodzilla's onslaught on the facility. Half the island was now ash from the destroyed facility and there was a lot of crystal formations. Gigan had arrived to the island facility mainly to check on its progress for his masters only to find it in ruins. He looked around to see the broken and half charred body of Gabara and the half eaten Ebirah. His masters were going to be furious when they heard the news and not like the fact who did it. The sinister cyborg knew that Spacegodzilla was the culprit. Gigan then went to find his masters to inform them that the enemy has struck first.

_**Spacegodzilla's POV**_

_**Today was a small success in my plan. A small one. I've yet to get my hands on any of my brother's killers, but at least they now know my intentions are. The question is which one should die first? So many choices! I also finally got rid of 2 piece of shit Kaiju. Got to say Ebirah tasted pretty good. But what was Kamacuras doing there? Kumunga only sends his Kamacuras servants to find info for him and sell it to the highest bidder. Since my brother is now dead and the Ghidorahs are looking to rule the world then why is Kumunga sending his spies everywhere. It doesn't matter as I will just ask the spider himself. So fly Kamacuras, lead me to your master's lair. When I'm done with you then I do some Ghidorah hunting hahahahahahahaha!**_

**A/N: So now the first real step on his path of vengeance, Spacegodzilla has made sure to let the Ghidorah's know he is coming for them. But what I Kumunga up to? Is he spying for the Ghidorahs? Or is there something else going on. Find out next time on End of a King! Next time Chapter 3: Kampong's Web. Sorry the chapter was shorter than the last one. The real juicy stuff is coming soon. Reviews are always welcome. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back peeps to another edition of End of a King! First off I want to thank all those who have shown interest in this story. Remember this was based on a challenge from Lord Destryuk. Find the rules on Helene Oskanian story Love Can't Be Shattered. Her story is inspired like Kill Bill approach to the challenge while mine is like The Crow. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, faves, follows so far. Last time we saw the beginning stage of Spacegodzilla's path of revenge as he killed the Ghidorah servants Gabara and Ebirah, destroyed the Ghidorah Cloning Facility, and now is trailing Kamacuras to find Kumunga. So what will happen when Spacegodzilla meets with the devious spider Kaiju? Find out now!**

**Chapter 3: Kumunga's Web**

**Malaysia **

The coast of Malaysia was an odd place to find the Kamacuras at. Even Spacegodzilla found it odd that the Kaiju info broker Kumunga would live here. From what he could see was 6 Kamacuras on the coast as if waiting for something. Spacegodzilla then saw much further in the jungle was a large web like dome. Then all of a sudden the Kamacuras turned their attention to Spacegodzilla and attacked.

Two of the smaller Kamacuras flew close to him to try to hit him, only to be hit by a corona beam. But then Spacegodzilla realized that it was just a distraction as three of the larger ones attacked him from behind forcing him to land on the beach. That's when the whole group of the Kamacuras attacked with their jagged claws only to enrage Spacegodzilla who blew them all off of him with a telekinetic blast.

"Kumunga! Where are you sniveling spider! Why send your pathetic bugs to attack me? Unless you want to lose your employees then I suggest you come out NOW!" roared Spacegodzilla as he placed a giant foot on one the smaller Kamacuras whose eyes now glowed in fear. The jungle seemed to come alive now as trees seemed to be uprooted and all the birds scattered to the sky. That's when the large spotted spider Kaiju appeared. He seemed slightly amused to see his underlings in fear.

"No need to shout Spacegodzilla. I already knew you were here. I expected to see you in my domain eventually. My servants told me you are hungry for vengeance. To see you on your little quest is not only interesting to me, but highly entertaining!" clicked Kumunga excitedly with his pincers.

"Enough of this useless prattle! What do you know of the Ghidorah Family's whereabouts? Unless you and your servants want to die a slow, painful death then I suggest you answer quickly. I have some "business" that needs to be taken care of." Snarled Spacegodzilla as he approached Kumunga.

"Well you are no fun today. And here I thought you and I could have a delightful chat hehehe. Very well if you sooooooo wish to know as to where the Ghidorah Family are then I'm sorry to tell ya, but I haven't the faintest idea as to where they are. They didn't stay on Earth very long after killing your brother and nephew. Gigan became their voice as well as judge, jury, and executioner to any who stand in the Ghidorah Empire. No one has survived. Anguirus was ripped apart by Gigan himself, Rodan beaten to death by Orga, Zilla was killed by Megalon, and the powerful King Caesar meet a gruesome end thanks to Destroyah. So I ask you this, what makes you think YOU will even have a chance to kill the Ghidorahs?" laughed Kumunga. That was when Spacegodzilla lifted the spider with his telekinesis to his eye level.

"You doubt me? I will show you." Whispered Spacegodzilla. He then impaled all of the Kamacuras with his crystal spikes killing them instantly. This caused Kumunga's eyes to flare up in fear.

"What was that for?!"

"A mere taste for what is coming for the Ghidorah Empire. Your servants died a quick, merciful death. What I have planned for Orga, Megalon, Destroyah, Gigan, and the Ghidorahs will be far more painful. They caused all of this. They took from me something that wasn't theirs to take. So I will take everything from them. I care not what the humans do. So long as they stay out of my way then they will be spared. From there after all of my brothers killers are dead, and then I will become the new King of the Monsters. So you don't know where the Ghidorahs are? Very well then tell me where the others are."

"Fffine then I will tell you. Orga is in San Francisco right now trying to recruit the MUTO's to join the Ghidorah Empire, Megalon is in Australia chasing Manda, Destroyah is hunting down King Kong on Skull Island, and Gigan is never in the same spot for too long. He is the only direct link to the Ghidorahs, but finding him will be the most difficult. You would need to take out the others to really get him to come out."

"Then that is what I shall do. Starting with Orga. I heard he was the one who did the most damage to my nephew. Plus something tells me he will squeal more than the others will. But I will say this to you Kumunga. If you have lied to me in any way or even alert the Ghidorahs then I will return and rip you apart piece by piece. This I promise you." Said Spacegodzilla as he turned away from Kumunga and transformed into his Flight Form. Kumunga could only sit there in fear knowing that what Spacegodzilla said was true. He then went back to his dome to then collect the Kamacuras eggs so he could replenish his servants.

**Moon**

Not long after seeing the destruction of the Ghidorah Cloning Facility and the remains of both Gabara and Ebirah, Gigan had took flight to meet his masters to alert them. He knew who it was, but knew his masters would be furious. Ever since Godzilla and Junior's deaths happened their plan for global conquest went very well. Many of Godzilla's friends were dead and the humans were now enslaved. Even though the humans had the cyborg Kiryu they could never stop the full power of the Ghidorah Empire. As he arrived at his master's lair he saw them feasting on the remains of Gorgo, Baragon, and Kamoebas.

"Ah Gigan, our most faithful servant, what brings you before us?" asked Kaiser as stopped feeding on Baragon.

"Masters he has attacked us."

"What and who are you talking about?" bellowed King.

"Spacegodzilla has killed Gabara and Ebirah. He has also destroyed the cloning facility too." Said Gigan.

"HOW DARE THAT DISGUSTING LIZARD DESTROY OUR FUTURE?!" roared Desghidorah.

"He destroyed the facility?" asked King in total shock.

"So he has finally showed his true intentions. Hehe well now he seems he wants to die and join his family. So let us end his suffering. He will die a painful death, a death much worse than his brother, his nephew, and all who aligned themselves against us. The time has come to end the Godzilla race as a whole. Go Gigan and find all of our allies and hunt him down! Destroy all in your path to kill Spacegodzilla and all who stand in the way of the Ghidorah Empire!" roared Kaiser as Gigan took flight to find their allies. It seemed the fury of the Ghidorah's roar echoed all the way to the Earth awakening 2 moth larvae: one black and one white. Battra's son and Mothra's daughter were awakening to do battle with the Ghidorahs and aid Spacegodzilla on his path of vengeance.

_**Spacegodzilla's POV**_

_** Well it seemed that my visit with Kumunga was worthwhile after all. Sure I didn't find out where the Ghidorah's lair was, but I at least found out where their most dangerous servants are. Orga will be the first to die. The brute has had it coming for a while now and if the MUTO's join him then they too will be crushed. Manda won't last long against Megalon, but he does have the tendency to take his time very slowly. So Destroyah is after Kong eh? Well that is very interesting. I wonder how the big monkey will last against that demon. Then there is Gigan. He will be difficult to find. He is even sneakier than Kumunga! No matter I will find him. But now I sense that Mothra's daughter has hatched and Battra's son has awakened. I will deal with them later. But first I will find my prey and make them all pay. I will not be stopped. I will have my revenge.**_

**A/N: Now the real hunt begins! First up Orga, but now the divine moths have awoken and what impact will they have? Find out next time on End of a King. Next time, Chapter 4: Crushing Orga. Reviews are always welcomed. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back to another edition of End of a King! Last time we saw Spacegodzilla confront the sneaky Kumunga about hunting down Godzilla's killers. His first target is the behemoth Orga. Instead of me telling you all everything, let's get to the story. Also I'm open to have 3 oc for my other story Godzilla The Conqueror to be part of the United Kaiju Force. PM me for details. **

**Chapter 4: Crushing Orga**

**Malaysia, Kumunga's Lair**

The island was eerily quiet since Spacegodzilla left for San Francisco. Kumunga was in such a fury over what the vicious brother of Godzilla did. Because his Kamacuras servants were dead it meant he would have to wait for 2 months for the Kamacuras eggs to hatch and hunt for his food. Lucky for him he still had a Kamoebas from the other day, but they were starting to become rare since the Ghidorah Empire came to power. It wasn't like he couldn't hunt for himself, but why do it yourself when he had willing servants. As Kumunga entered his web dome, Gigan came crashing through his lair.

"How dare you come barging into my domain Gigan? What do you want?" asked the now irritated spider Kaiju.

"Silence bug. I'm here on orders of the Ghidorah Empire. Originally I came to ask if you would join the Empire, but I came across outside the corpses of your slaves." Began Gigan when Kumunga interrupted him.

"Excuse me but I thoroughly detest the word slaves. I like the word servants more. Besides you are no different with the Ghidorahs." That is when the deadly Gigan kicked Kumunga outside with such a force that the web dome collapsed.

"If you compare ME with your pathetic little bugs again then I will crush you like I did to both Anguirus and the former King of the Monsters. Would you like to be added to that list?"

"Ok you made your point. How cccan I be of service to the almighty Gigan of the Ghidorah Empire." Said Kumunga as he got up from the ground shaking.

"Much better. Now first tell me why Spacegodzilla was here and then we will go from there."

"Hhhe came here to find out wwwhere the Ghidorah's lair is located. When I told him that I didn't know he killed my servants. But he knows where your other allies are now." Said Kumunga quivering in fear now.

"Where is he going then?" asked Gigan.

"To San Francisco to find Orga."

"I see well in that case our business is just about done. Now to take care of the problem."

"Wwwhat problem sir?"

"A spider problem," Said Gigan coldly as he drove his scythe like hands into the head of Kumunga who gave an ear piercing death screech. Then he burned the bodies of both the spider and his servants with his laser eye, "All hail the Ghidorah Empire." As the cyborg took flight to his other allies Destroyah and Megalon. He was confident in Orga to use his pure brute force to kill the dangerous Spacegodzilla and hopefully the MUTOs would join in. But deep down he was worried that the last of the Godzilla race could be too powerful for Orga alone even with the MUTOs.

"Time to take care of the turtle as well." Said Gigan to himself.

**Infant Island**

The sun was bright and shiny on Infant Island the home of the Guardian of Peace. The newly hatched Mothra was happy and yet sad after taking a look of her new home. Happy to see such a beautiful island, but sad to know her mother was dead. The Shobijin told her about her mother's death and the involvement of the Ghidorahs. She also knew that Spacegodzilla of all monsters was on a warpath to kill all involved in his brother Godzilla's death. Not only was she in awe of his sudden change from villain to avenger, but terrified of his wrath. As she made her way to the nearby beach she came across her cousin Battra in his larval form as if waiting for her.

"Battra? What brings you here." Asked Mothra.

"I came here to protect you until you transform. A war is coming and we have our part in it." Said Battra with a serious tone.

"A war?"

"Yes dear cousin. A war like no other. The Ghidorahs will wage war on Spacegodzilla and the humans also. This war could destroy the world especially if the Ghidorahs win. This cannot happen. We will be the deciding factor."

"When will it begin?"

"When the beast called Orga dies today and when a Ghidorah dies soon. This I have foreseen. We must prepare for the great battle. You my cousin have much to learn." Said Battra gruffly as he and Mothra went to the sea towards Battra's lair.

**San Francisco**

San Francisco had seen better days. It was all in ruin due to Orga's "fun" and search for the MUTOs. Many of the humans were killed in his onslaught and the military was decimated when they tried to rescue the city's inhabitants. After three days of waiting Orga was finally greeted by the 2 MUTOs. The large female was pregnant from what he could see and the male landed next to her on a nearby building. They looked at the brutish Kaiju with both curiosity and caution as they knew of his allegiance to the Ghidorahs.

"Bout damn time you both dropped in. Kept me waiting for too long!" bellowed Orga.

"Oh look another brainless brute before us my love. Whatever shall we do?" said the Female MUTO sarcastically.

"Maybe feed him to our children when they hatch? They will be VERY hungry once they are born." Snapped the Male MUTO.

"Hehehe puny Kaiju like you couldn't hurt me. I'm Orga, a proud member of the Ghidorah Empire!"

"He acts like we should be concerned? How would you like to end this one?" asked the Female MUTO to her mate.

"You attack first quickly, while I attack from above to rip out his throat." Said the Male MUTO as he took flight while the Female MUTO went to tackle Orga only to find herself in his large hands and was thrown to the side of a nearby skyscraper. From there Orga used his shoulder cannon and shot down the Male MUTO sending hum crashing into the ocean. Orga then grabbed the Female MUTO by the neck and began to punch her repeatedly in the chest. Bursting from the ocean with such a rage, the Male MUTO tackled Orga hard which forced him to let go of his mate. The 2 MUTOs attacked him from multiple angles slashing and biting at him. Then with a huge roar, Orga blasted the Female MUTO in the chest and yanked the Male MUTO off his back. Blood streamed from the Female MUTO's chest and Orga broke the Male MUTO's back.

"Ggget away from him!" cried the Female MUTO as she charged once more at Orga only to be sucker punched.

"Don't worry I will kill you first!" roared Orga as he used his large a\hands to pry open her mouth to the point of ripping her lower jaw off. Finally he bashed her skull in to the point it was a bloody pulp. The Male MUTO let out a high pitch roar of pain as he saw his mate killed before his eyes. Orga seemed satisfied with his work proceeded to finish the job when he heard the roar of a familiar enemy. He turned around with a huge smirk to see Spacegodzilla before him.

"My what a mess you have made here Orga. Looks almost like what you did to my nephew I see. A shame you won't get to bask in your "glory". You won't be alive in the next 5 minutes to enjoy it." Said Spacegodzilla coldly.

_*5 Minutes Alone by Pantera as background music*_

"Awwwwww poor little Godzilla. I heard what you did to the boss's factory. Big mistake lizard freak. Now I crush you too!" growled Orga as he began his charge at Spacegodzilla only to collide into his force shield and then to be hit hard in the head with his tail. He then swung wildly at the wicked Godzilla only to be lifted up in the air via telekinesis and thrown into multiple buildings. Now disoriented, Orga started firing his shoulder cannon all over the place just when he felt a searing pain come all over his body. He looked all over his body to see crystal spikes all over him. His left arm was practically severed off!

"I'm GONNA CRUSH YOU!" came the anguish roar of Orga.

"Crush me? Crush me? Hahahahaha foolish and ignorant Orga you only have just begun to feel pain. Allow me to show you the many ways to feel pain. And when I'm done then I will end you just like you killed all of your other victims. Now scream!" roared Spacegodzilla as he felt the same rage that he felt when he found his brother dead. For the first time in his life Orga was in fear for his life. Spacegodzilla used his crystals to pierce Orga's body in the same spots repeatedly, he used his telekinesis to throw his body around like he did to Gabara, and then he severed his bloody left arm with the crystal tipped tail. Orga never felt pain like this in his life and his blood was scattered all over the city.

"Ppplease ssstop." Begged Orga weakly.

"Do my ears deceive me? You wish me to stop? Now why should I do that? After what you have done to my kin, to the humans, and now for the MUTOs. Ugh it seems my brother has somehow rubbed off on me. Tell you what Orga. If you can bow before me and renounced your allegiance to the Ghidorah Empire then I may spare your life. After all you have been broken, you have been beaten, and you most certainly have been scarred now. So what will you do now? Think fast as I'm not exactly a patient Kaiju." Said Spacegodzilla as he paced around.

"Nnnever! I *cough* am loyal! To the death!" roared Orga as he used his strength to lift himself up and charged at Spacegodzilla with all of his might. But this was his last and most fatal mistake as he was blasted across the city by Spacegodzilla's corona beam. Orga then felt powerful hands grab his head and looked into the eyes of his killer. Those cold, dark eyes seemed to even pierce his soul and then it was over. Spacegodzilla then kept true to his word and crushed Orga's head. All in 5 minutes and with that Spacegodzilla gave a triumphant roar. He then turned his attention to the broken and dying Male MUTO.

"And what to do with you. Tell me MUTO. What do you want to say?" asked Spacegodzilla as he lowered his head to hear the Male MUTO speak.

"Yyyou have my *cough* eternal gratitude mmmy king. Nnnow I ask of *cough* two ttthings from you." Said the Male MUTO weakly.

"King eh? Well then tell me what is it that you wish to ask of me?"

"My mmmate had our eggs on her. I *cough* sense some are still alive. Ppplease save them fffor me? Save my *cough* race. Place them to the nearby reactor."

"An easy request and what else?"

"Kill me. End my pain. Mmmy children will live on because of you. I'm rrready to be with * cough* mate in the afterlife. Show mercy." Crooned the Male MUTO.

"Very well, I shall grant both requests. I will give your children a fighting chance in life. Your race doesn't die today. I have avenged you, your mate, and my kin." Said Spacegodzilla as he grabbed the Male MUTO's neck.

"Thhhank you my king." Said the Male MUTO as he closed his eyes. Spacegodzilla snapped his "first" royal subject. He then turned to his dead mate and gathered the MUTO's unhatched eggs and placed them by the human nuclear reactor. After one final look he took off in the air to head to his neck destination. His next target would be Megalon, the one who dealt the death blow to Junior.

_Spacegodzilla's POV_

_Today was a huge victory for me and my race. The first one of my kin's killers is now dead. Orga was indeed more powerful than myself in physical strength, but I used my powers in full effect as this was the best way to stop him. It felt good to see him in actual fear. He must have felt the same when he helped kill Junior. I actually feel sorry for the MUTO lovers. They didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve to die the way they did. These feelings are so strange to me. What is happening to me? Grr I have no time to feel like this. I need to stay focused! Time to find Megalon. I wonder how Manda is doing? She may not last long with him hunting her with his one track mind. Oh we shall see what happens to her and Megalon will join Orga in death. _

**A/N: The first of Godzilla's killers has been silenced. Sad with what happened to the MUTOs, but at least Spacegodzilla gave the MUTO children a chance to live. Sucks for Kumunga and looks like Gigan is hunting for a "turtle". Wonder who it is lol. The divine moths are on the move and are preparing themselves for what is to come: war. Megalon better prepare himself for the horror that awaits him. Next time Chapter 5: King Ghidorah's Vanity. Reviews are always welcomed. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back again to an all new chapter of End of a King! Due to very popular demand I decided to do this chapter. This is going to be a big one, as we see Spacegodzilla take on his biggest fight yet. Last time we saw not only the deaths of the MUTOs, but also the death of Orga. Also the divine moths seem to be preparing for a huge war soon. One that is about to begin. Get ready peeps as our dark avenger takes on the King of Terror, King Ghidorah!**

**Chapter 5: King Ghidorah's Vanity **

**Cape Town, South Africa**

Another city had been recently destroyed by the Ghidorah Empire. This time it was due to an intense battle between all three Ghidorah brothers and the Guardian of the Universe Gamera. The fight had destroyed the city entirely with all the buildings crushed and the very ground in flames. Gamera gave them a hell of a fight to the highest degree. The last time he had a fight like this was when he took on the Gyaos swarm years ago. But this was a fight for his life as Kaiser Ghidorah, Desghidorah, and King Ghidorah launched their gravity bolts left and right.

"Give up and die already you filthy turtle!" roared Desghidorah hysterically.

"I'm not done yet ya freaks!" bellowed Gamera as tackled Desghidorah into the last skyscraper. He then launched a fireball at King Ghidorah, but the King of Terror dodged it just in time. This gave Kaiser a chance to hit Gamera from behind. Gamera scorched shell was smoking.

"You have lost Guardian. Accept your fate and we will give you a quick death. Your friends are all dead. Anguirus, Rodan, Varan, Mothra, and even Godzilla have fallen before the Ghidorah Empire. You are the last one besides the overgrown ape. But our good friend Destroyah will change that soon enough." Said Kaiser confidently.

"There is ssstill one more. Yyyou forgot Spacegodzilla." Said Gamera weakly.

"Stupid turtle thinks Spacegodzilla can stop us? True he killed Gabara and Ebirah, but we Ghidorahs are smarter, faster, and stronger than all of you other Kaiju. In what universe could a mutant turtle and mutant lizard could ever stop a Ghidorah?" laughed King.

"Your vanity will bbbe your downfall Ghidorah. And if I mmmust die today, then I will make Spacegodzilla's job easier!" roared Gamera defiantly as he took flight and then headbutt King's middle head. From there he launched a fireball at Kaiser that hit him in the chest. But Desghidorah pounced on top of Gamera and unleashed his death bolts. The pain was excruciating to Gamera and it was intensified when both Kaiser and King joined their dark brother. It wasn't until the pained screams of Gamera had stopped, that made the brothers stop. Gamera was a scorched, bloody mess. He was close to death and the Ghidorah's knew it. Before they could give the killing blow, Gigan had arrived.

"Masters I have news that must be heard." Said Gigan as he knelt before the Ghidorahs.

"And what news have you brought us?" asked Kaiser.

"It is about Orga. He has been slain. Slain by the hands of Spacegodzilla. The MUTOs are also dead."

"Orga dead? No way that lizard killed Orga." Scoffed Desghidorah as he took flight to their lair on the moon.

"This is most disturbing. Gigan, I want you to find Megalon and Destroyah. Bring them to Okinawa, Japan in 2 hours. There we will discuss on how to deal with our "problem"," said Kaiser as Gigan took flight and turned his attention to his brother King, "Coming brother?"

"You go on ahead and get Desghidorah. I will catch up with you and the others." Said King as he looked out towards the ocean.

"Hmm very well, but don't take too long. Orga was one of the strongest Kaiju and one of the Fearsome 4. Yet even he was killed by Spacegodzilla."

"Bah! Spacegodzilla could never kill a Ghidorah in combat. He couldn't even stop his brother Godzilla."

"That may be, but to underestimate one such as Spacegodzilla would be a fatal mistake. He is growing more powerful with each passing day, and is hunting us one by one." Said Kaiser seriously as he took flight to find his other brother. King however had other plans. The always confident one out of his brothers was going to challenge and kill Spacegodzilla here in Cape Town. All he had to do was wait and the Space Tyrant would find the King of Terror.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Tokyo was a hotspot in the world since the Ghidorah Empire attacked. It was one of the few cities that had resisted the hydra Kaiju. They had repaired not only the Gotengo, but the cyborg Kiryu was resurrected. Instead of controlling it from within the cyborg, the Japanese had decided to control it from afar. Both England, Russia, and America had poured everything into Kiryu to make it the ultimate Kaiju fighting machine to take on the Ghidorahs. But now something else had them troubled. According to both Russia and America the divine moths Mothra and Battra were seen heading to the Isle of Samoa while Spacegodzilla caused his own mayhem on other Kaiju. Today the four big leaders in the world would meet to decide what to do about all of the Kaiju. Representing Japan was Gou Ishimura, from Russia was Alexi Zakharov, from England was Paul Cairns, and from America was Daniel Thompson.

"Been a while hasn't it Mr. Cairns. Wife and kids well?" asked Alexi as he sat at the war table at the new Kaiju Defense Alliance base in the heart of Tokyo.

"Yes it has Alexi. They are doing well actually considering what has been happening all over the world." Sighed Paul.

"It's nice seeing everyone again, but really guys what are we going to do about all of these Kaiju?" said Daniel.

"Gentlemen I have gather you all here to witness the birth of the new Kaiju Defense Alliance. With the combined might of our countries we will stop not only the Ghidorah Empire, but the Divine Moths and Spacegodzilla." Said Gou confidently.

"And what makes you think we can stop them? As powerful as our countries are, we have only the Gotengo to go against them. We need more power." Argued Alexi now lighting his cigar.

"Ah shut it Alexi. I think Gou was going to tell us something else." Said Daniel massaging his temples.

"My friends we have resurrected Kiryu. With it and its new upgrades we will end the Kaiju menace once and for all." Said Gou as the screen behind them showed the other leaders Kiryu. What they didn't know was that history would repeat itself once more and this time would be much worse than before.

**Cape Town, South Africa**

Spacegodzilla was extremely confident in himself. Since his quest for vengeance he had killed Gabara, Ebirah, destroyed the Ghidorah Facility, and recently ended the life of one of Junior's killers: Orga. He was originally heading to Australia to hunt Megalon, but several hours ago he sensed a familiar power source that he couldn't pass up. King Ghidorah had revealed himself here in Cape Town. In Spacegodzilla's mind he could see himself killing the most cocky of the Ghidorah brothers.

When he arrived at Cape Town he was greeted with the scent of ash and death in the air. Many humans died here recently, but there was another scent. Not far from where he landed was Gamera who was near death. The Guardian of the Universe was a bloody mess and parts of his body was scorched from the Ghidorah onslaught. Something inside Spacegodzilla made him feel sorry for the turtle. Once again his brother's honor was rubbing off him.

"Damn they did a number on you didn't they Turtle Soup?" said Spacegodzilla as he kneeled close to Gamera.

"Hehe so the *cough* Space Tyrant has jjjokes. Godzilla teach you that?" groaned Gamera who tried to grin.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yes it is and you will die like your brother too!" came the voice of King Ghidorah from above. Gusts of wind swirled around the 3 headed golden hydra. He was almost glowing from sheer confidence.

"Finally a Ghidorah shows himself. Though to be honest I was expecting a better challenge like your older brother Kaiser or your crazy brother Desghidorah. At least they would be much stronger, WORTHY opponents." Mocked Spacegodzilla. He knew if he wanted to really get into King's head then compare him to his brothers was a surefire deal. King always had an inferior complex when it came to that.

"Coming from the Godzilla reject is real funny. Don't worry I will send both you and Gamera to see your brother soon enough. True you killed our servants including my friend Orga, but I'm King Ghidorah! All bow before me in life and at their moment of death!" roared King as he took flight and unleashed a flurry of his gravity bolts.

***King Nothing by Metallica plays***

This was a real fight to Spacegodzilla. If there was one quality that King Ghidorah had that most other Kaiju didn't have was his cunning. To go against King Ghidorah wasn't just a physical battle, but a mental battle too. Only Kaiser was like that, but he was more sadistic than his younger brother. But the Dark Avenger is one of the most intelligent and deadliest of all Kaiju. In Spacegodzilla's case he was only defeated by his own brother and all other Kaiju feared him. Today was his first chance to show the world that he was the new King of the Monsters. King Ghidorah will die today in the name of the Godzilla race. When King Ghidorah had stopped blasting his gravity bolts was when Spacegodzilla struck back. He launched himself in the air in Flight Mode and used his powerful Corona Beam at King. The sky had then become a battlefield between the Space Tyrant and the King of Terror with neither side giving up. The blackened clouds would only light up from the blasts of either the Corona Beam or Gravity Bolts.

While all of this was happening and using what was left of his strength Gamera rose up. He could see that both monsters were very powerful, but even Gamera knew who would win. He had faith in Spacegodzilla. Then both Spacegodzilla and King Ghidorah unleashed their attacks at the same time where it collided and set the sky on fire. The shockwave sent both Kaiju crashing to the ground hard. As if sensing the end was near, King Ghidorah shot Gravity Bolts all over the place hoping to have killed his enemy.

But out of the huge dust cloud came 2 burning red eyes and all of a sudden the dust cloud dispersed all of a sudden to reveal Spacegodzilla. What happened next was a great example of the Space Tyrant's power. Floating in the air were many spear like crystal spires and with that Spacegodzilla launched them all at King Ghidorah. For the first time in his life, King Ghidorah felt not only fear, but pain like never before. The crystal spires sliced him up good, ripped his wings to shreds, and several were impaled all over his chest. The King of Terror was on his knees from the pain and blood oozed all over his body and mouths. His middle head looked up to see his enemy, his soon to be killer.

"Behold your true King! Bow to the King of Kings and die Ghidorah dog!" roared Spacegodzilla menacingly as he let loose his most powerful Corona Beam ever. The ground was blown away from the sheer power of the attack and hit its target: vaporizing the middle head of King Ghidorah. A red mist showered the ground as the other heads shrieked in pure pain. To end the battle, Spacegodzilla jumped in the air and with his crystal tip tail stab King Ghidorah in the heart. The King of Terror was no more. The youngest of the Ghidorah brothers laid dead before the mutant brother of Godzilla.

"Ttthat was impressive Spacegodzilla." Said Gamera weakly.

"Finally the blood of a true Ghidorah is spilled today. On this day let it be known that I'm a Ghidorah Slayer. I am the last of the Godzilla race and I will end the Ghidorah Empire for what they took from me!" Roared Spacegodzilla triumphantly.

"What dddid they take from you?"

"My one chance to become a true king in combat. They took my brother away from me. I once despised my brother. Hated him so much. Part of it was because he was king, but now I know there was more. He was loved. Loved by his son, by his lover Mothra and even some humans loved him. I never had that. Maybe that is what he wanted for me. To be loved and to be at peace. I can't be loved though. I have to be feared! The Ghidorahs won't be the only ones that will try to take over. What if Destroyah found away to resurrect his people? What if the aliens returned to conquer this planet? I know the answer. I am the answer, I am the last hope for this planet. It had become my home and it was the home that my brother so fiercely protected. And so I will do that, but I will do it MY way. I am the cold, swift justice that this world desperately needs. Once the Ghidorahs and their empire crumbles before me, then I will be at peace." Said the proud Spacegodzilla.

"Godzilla would be proud ttthat his brother is starting to become a true Guardian of Peace. A true King of the Monsters. So *cough* what will you do now?" asked Gamera.

"Well that's simple Gamera. I hunt down the rest of the Fearsome 4 and the rest of the Ghidorah brothers. I think I will continue to hunt down Megalon. The bug is in dire need of a good squishing anyway. What of you Gamera?"

"I'm in no shape to fight. I will head to the ocean to recover. Thank *cough* you for the save."

"It is something my brother would've done." Said Spacegodzilla as he turned towards the ocean about to take flight.

"One last question. Who do you think would win in a fight between me and your brother?" asked Gamera.

"Godzilla would've beaten you in less than five minutes turtle. Farewell." Said Spacegodzilla as he took off to find Megalon.

"Well I guess we will never know now. Farewell Spacegodzilla. May your quest of vengeance bring you the peace you so desire." Said Gamera wearily. He then slowly went to the ocean so he can heal and hopefully help Spacegodzilla for what is ahead. He knew that this would truly start a war between the Ghidorah Empire and Spacegodzilla. Kaiser would make sure of that and no one would be safe from Desghidorah also. The War of the Gods was about to begin.

_**Spacegodzilla's POV**_

_**Today was my greatest victory to date since Godzilla's death. That cocky, little shit King Ghidorah is now dead all thanks to me. Orga was a good victory, but not a real combat. King provided me a fight to remember. I so hope to run into one of his brothers! I don't care if it's the powerful Kaiser Ghidorah or the insane dark Desghidorah. They will all pay for killing my brother and nephew. I won't rest until all of them are dead and as well as the rest of the Fearsome 4. Times running out for them all especially you Megalon. Your death is coming VERY soon. Soon my family's souls may rest in peace and my soul will finally know peace.**_

**A/N: Rest in pieces King Ghidorah, but at what cost? As Gamera knows like the Divine Moths do, war is coming and no one will be safe. What will the Ghidorah Empire do now that King is dead? How will Kaiser and Desghidorah react? Find out next time on End of a King! Reviews are always welcomed. Next time, Chapter 6: Mercs &amp; Moths. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**__


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back to End of a King! Last time we saw the battle between Spacegodzilla and King Ghidorah which led to the latter's death. Now we shall see what the rest of the Ghidorah brothers will do. Also at the end of this chapter will be a trailer to an upcoming Dragon Ball Z story from me. Check out Revenge of Rodan that is now finished by Helene Oskanian. Will do a co-op story with her soon that I know you all will like later this year. Like this Godzilla story from me? Check out my Godzilla Legacy Series and Godzilla vs Spinezara! **

**Chapter 6: Mercs &amp; Moths**

**Okinawa, Japan**

Kaiser was in a fury. His fury had destroyed all of Okinawa leaving nothing alive or standing. The military from the Kaiju Defense Alliance were totally obliterated. Even Desghidorah stayed at a distance away from his older brother, but he too shared his rage. Their youngest brother, King Ghidorah was now dead. They both felt his death and knew who had done the deed. Their mortal enemy of the Godzilla race, Spacegodzilla was now on their direct radar and they wanted revenge of the highest degree. So they put a hit on Spacegodzilla. The reward would be part of the Earth to claim and their life. The brothers knew the members of the Fearsome Four Gigan, Megalon, and Destroyah would help for sure, but there was still other Kaiju out there.

"That filthy lizard will pay for killing our brother. I can't wait to kill him." Growled Desghidorah.

"No he will suffer first slowly and painfully before he dies." Said Kaiser in a venomous tone that even scared his brother. That's when the rest of the Fearsome Four arrived. Gigan and Megalon bowed immediately while Destroyah landed next to Desghidorah. The demon Kaiju refused to bow to anyone.

"Master we are saddened to hear the fall of your brother and will not rest until Spacegodzilla is dead." Said both Gigan and Megalon simultaneously.

"Of course you will. You all will hunt him down, but you will bring him before me. He must die by the hands of a Ghidorah." Said Kaiser as his left head bared its teeth. Just then coming from the ocean came a huge grey mass with 2 red glowing eyes. The toxic Kaiju Hedorah had arrived and was followed by the red sea dinosaur Titanosaurus. From above the ear piercing screech of Megaguirus could be heard by all. The three of them were the mercs the Ghidorah's called for. In truth neither one of the Ghidorah brothers believed in the mercenaries would succeed, but they would lure the Space Tyrant out for Kaiser to kill him.

"All hail the Ghidorah Empire." Said Titanosaurus bowing before them.

"Sucking up already lizard?" screeched Megaguirus sarcastically.

"Shut up you stupid bug!" growled Titanosaurus stomping his feet in the ground.

"Touched a nerve? Pathetic." Came the deep gurgling voice of Hedorah.

"ENOUGH BICKERING!" roared Kaiser now furious.

"Forgive us Lord Kaiser." Said Megaguirus and Hedorah.

"Your orders are simple. Beat Spacegodzilla within an inch of his life and then bring his near lifeless body to me. Also if you encounter either Gamera who is somehow alive or any of the Divine Moths then kill them. Destroyah, continue your hunt for Kong. See if he will join us and if not then kill him. Megalon you are also to continue your hunt of Manda. Go my hunters!" said Kaiser who took flight to his lair and was followed by both Desghidorah and Gigan. Not long after that Destroyah took flight while Megalon burrowed himself underground leaving the 3 mercenary Kaiju alone to argue amongst them. Little did they know was that they were being spied on. With a look of pure hatred to all in the Ghidorah Empire, the younger female Rodan took flight to find Spacegodzilla. The two had a lot in common and she knew he had the best chance to destroy the Ghidorah Empire.

**Unidentified Island**

It had been several days since news of both King Ghidorah's death and Kaiser's bounty reached Battra. He knew what this meant. The War of the Gods had finally begun and soon both he and his young cousin Mothra will have their role to play in it. Since Mothra hatched from the egg, Battra had been training her in preparation to the war. On one side would be the dreaded Ghidorah Empire which have know employed mercenaries, the humans have decided to tempt fate once again with the use of Kiryu, and then there was Spacegodzilla.

Never could he have foreseen the mutated Godzilla, the Space Tyrant now turned Dark Avenger goes so far to avenge his kin. The big question was what he will do after he achieves his vengeance. Will he live in peace or will he eventually take his rage out on the humans? In truth he didn't care about the humans himself. Battra always felt the humans were no different from the other destructive Kaiju in the world. Nevertheless he had a job to do with protecting the planet from all that will be involved in the war. Then he heard a familiar, high pitch screech from above and saw Megaguirus. Out from the ocean was Hedroah who slowly walked to the beach to Battra.

"Well look what we have here Hedorah. A Divine Moth in larval form still. Easy kill don't you think?" cackled Megaguirus.

"Just like you said my dear. You find Mothra and make her scream. I will crush Battra." Said Hedorah confidently.

"Hehehehehe." Laughed Battra.

"What the fuck is so funny?" screeched Megaguirus angrily.

"Your own ignorance. The very thought of either of you killing us is highly amusing to me." Chuckled Battra as he began to glow and then in a flash of purple light transformed. Battra had transformed into his moth form and was dead set on giving the mercenaries a beating while Mothra was resting. While his foes were caught off guard, he took flight and shot his laser eye beam at Megaguirus first which sent her crashing hard to the ground. This seemed to anger her partner Hedorah whose eyes glowed a menacing red and shot his own radioactive eye beam. Unfortunately for the toxic Kaiju was that Battra was much faster than him. The Black Moth dodged the attacks and used his speed to get behind him to give him a huge dose of his own power. The attack was so powerful that it had set Hedorah's back on fire. All of sudden Megaguirus sent her Meganulan to attack Battra, but to no avail as he obliterated them before they could touch him. She charged at him in blind rage only to be shot down by Battra.

"Rrretreat Hedorah!" screeched Megaguirus as she flew out of there with extreme speed. Following her was Hedorah who glared at Battra with hatred.

"You will pay." Growled Hedorah as he transformed into his flight mode to catch up to his partner. All Battra could do was chuckle as his foes left his island in terror. But now he was in trouble. His and Mothra's location was exposed to the Ghidorah Empire. The Divine Moths needed to leave before reinforcements could arrive soon. As powerful as Battra was now, he knew he couldn't take on 2 of the Ghidorah brothers and the other members of the Fearsome Four. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Mothra had woken up.

"Battra what happened here?" asked Mothra.

"We're leaving. Need to find a new base so you can go into your cocoon. War is coming to us soon."

"I know of the war you told me. But what happened here?"

"We were attacked by the Ghidorah Empire's mercs. No more questions until we get to our new base."

"Very well, but you will tell me when we find our new home on what is going on in the outside world." Said Mothra as she dove into the water.

"So be it cousin." Said Battra with a small growl of annoyance. He took off to see of any suitable islands where they could hide.

**Isle of Samoa**

The Isle of Samoa was one of the few places in the world that was safe from the Ghidorah Empire and had never caught the attention of the other Kaiju. That was until recently when Spacegodzilla decided to rest there. As powerful as he was even the Dark Avenger could get exhausted. His last two fights with Orga and King Ghidorah were very tiring on his powers. He still needed to deal with the rest of the Fearsome Four and the other 2 Ghidorahs. But while he was resting he decided to think on the future. Since his brother's death something had changed inside him. Like how he spared the humans at the Ghidorah cloning facility, gave the MUTO race a chance to survive, and saved Gamera. In the past such actions would repulse him. He used to call mercy a weakness.

Then he got to thinking about Mothra's child out there and what would become of her and the young Battra as well. Maybe he will go out and find them after he deals with Megalon. The island was beautiful to the former Space Tyrant. He wondered if Monster Island was as beautiful as this since he never took the time to find out himself. A familiar roar woke him from his daydreaming. One he thought to be dead and yet the Kaiju before him proved him otherwise. Rodan had landed before Spacegodzilla.

"And here I thought you to be dead like most of my brother's friends." Said Spacegodzilla slightly amused.

"Nice to see you too mutant, but no I'm not dead. Sadly my brother was killed by Orga so I guess I have you to thank for killing the brute." Said Rodan.

"Ah then you must be his sister no?"

"So the mutant must be the smart one in the family I guess."

"Watch your tongue. I hate the term mutant. Besides annoying me to death, tell me why you are here." Asked Spacegodzilla.

"Well since you asked then here's the gist. The Ghidorah Empire put a bounty on your head and all others who are against the empire. Like your buddy Gamera and the Divine Moths." Said Rodan almost bored.

"Kaiser must be really pissed then hehehe. This is good news."

"Oh yes he is Godzilla freak!" came a high pitch roar from the sea. Both Spacegodzilla and Rodan looked over to see Titanosaurus coming toward them.

"Look what we have here Rodan. The walking fish stick hehehe." Laughed Spacegodzilla.

"That's it I've had it! I will just bring yo head to Kaiser!" roared Titanosaurus angrily.

_***In Waves by Trivium plays***_

That is when the fight began with Titanosaurus extending his fin tail to send a tidal wave at his opponents. When he looked around, he couldn't find either Spacegodzilla or Rodan anywhere. But it didn't take too long to find out where as he was hit back into the ocean by Rodan and then stabbed in the shoulder by a crystal dart. Bursting out of the water, Titanosaurus drop kicked Rodan and then used the tidal wave once more on Spacegodzilla to blind him. This plan seemed to work at first until he felt more piercing pain all over his body. He looked down to see multiple crystal darts all over him and then felt an unknown force grab him by the throat to be tossed onto the beach shore. With a synchronized attack from the left and right, Spacegodzilla used his corona beam and Rodan her uranium heat ray to blow up Titanosaurus into pieces. The ancient dinosaur Kaiju was finally dead.

"Well that didn't last long." Sighed Spacegodzilla almost sad it was over.

"Made a good team don't ya think?" asked Rodan.

"You know I don't recall asking for your help. Besides this was a onetime deal." Said Spacegodzilla looking to finally relax for a little bit before going back to hunt Megalon.

"Don't be such an ass. And by the looks of things it seems you are actually tired!" mocked Rodan.

"Shut it bird brain."

"Make me lizard ass."

"So childish. Leave me be." Said Spacegodzilla as several crystal spires appeared around him and glowed.

"Fine be that way. Here's a heads up: Megalon is closing in on Manda and we both know she won't last long with him. He will kill her when he finds out she won't join the Empire."

"That I know Rodan. If you want to help me then go find Mothra for me."

"Why?"

"My business, not yours. GO!" roared Spacegodzilla.

"Sheesh alright I will. See ya next time." Said Rodan slightly offended. She took off to search for the Divine Moths. Rodan saw something in Spacegodzilla. He had changed. How much she did not know, but she will next time.

_Spacegodzilla POV_

_Well it appears to me that Kaiser is finally taken me serious now that he has put a bounty on my head. And his first merc was none other than fishtick Titanosaurus! Oh what fun it was to destroy him. No more will the world suffer that annoying roar of his. And to also find out that Rodan's sister is alive was a surprise. According to her there are more mercs out there and the Fearsome Four are hunting other Kaiju. Like my current prey Megalon who still hunts Manda. I think I will rip his horn off his head for a trophy. But it seems the Empire is slowly crumbling as quickly as it began haha. Kaiser, I will MAKE you face me very soon and kill you the most spectacular way possible. You will feel my pain!_

**A/N: Seems like all of the Ghidorah Empire's enemies are slowly fighting back. One merc down and 2 more to go. What role will the Divine Moths play in the war? When will Kiryu be unleashed? Wait and see lol. Next chapter is the battle between Spacegodzilla and Megalon finally. Next time, Chapter 7: Impaling Megalon. Trailer for my new story is at the bottom. Reviews are always welcomed. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**

The trailer opens up to an unknown future city that seems to be in peace right now. People walking or driving to their jobs, children playing in the playgrounds, and just life being peaceful as always.

**The Avengers Age of Ultron Teaser Trailer Music plays**

**_"I am going to show you something that is just magnificent." said by an evil yet excited voice (kinda going for a James Spader like tone here in my trailer) as the unknown figure looks down on the city._**

The city then suddenly has a nuclear like blast that destroys everything in its path.

**_"Do you really think a reality that everyone can live peacefully can ever happen?" asked by the voice again._**

Among the many smoke and ashes where lay many dead fighters and people, an unknown person walks toward the audience.

**_"That possibility can never happen. Life and death will return to the nothingness as it once did." the evil voice said again._**

**_"Hope, that is what the people look towards in time that are bleak."_**

Goku was seen laying straight on the ground just as the unknown figure comes by to him and places his feet on the ground.

**_"That is something I shall take away from them, and with your death, my world shall be made, and yours... shall burn!"_**

The next to final scene shows Goku asking an ancient dragon about something important.

**_"This threat Goku that you shall face soon... is unlike anything we have ever seen in a long time. But the world will need a hero who can fight for the cosmos, and you... are the only one." said the dragon._**

The final scene shows Goku and the unknown person coming towards each other in their highest level forms and then they both collide, unleashing a blast that shakes the world. Then the title appears.

**_DRAGON BALL Z: Enemy of Reality! A Jase Raven 13 fanfiction._**

**_Trailer by TheNew959_**

**_"Come on... foolish mortal, show me what you got!" said by the evil voice one last time._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It has been quite some time since I last wrote anything. In all honestly it was a combination of work, personal stuff, writers block, procrastination, role-playing, and several other projects. With that I do apologize for the long delay on not only this story, but all of my stories and rp's. So with that said, last time we saw the Ghidorah's mercs attack both Spacegodzilla and the Divine Moths only for one of them to be destroyed and the others chased off. Our Dark Avenger is now coming after Megalon, who is hunting Manda. Will he save Manda in time? Or will Megalon destroy Manda for the Ghidorah Empire. Then a sinister plan will be put in motion. Time for some End of a King!**

**Chapter 7: Impaling Megalon**

**Sydney, Australia**

Sydney looked like a large earthquake had recently destroyed it. Deep pits and fissures scattered the once beautiful city where the only movement that could be seen was the dragon Manda and the Seatopian god Megalon. Manda didn't want to be a part of the Ghidorah Empire or an ally to Spacegodzilla. She only wanted to be left alone, but Megalon had a job to do: have Manda join the Empire or die. What Megalon didn't know was that Manda was waiting for backup in the form of the Gargantuas.

"Hold still worm!" screeched Megalon as he launched another barrage of his napalm spit balls.

"You dare call Manda a worm?! Sanda, Gaira, take out this bug!" called Manda confidently as the large humanoid beasts Sanda and Gaira lumbered over, pounding their fists in their hands.

"You are all fools." Came a mechanical screech from above. They looked up to see Gigan had arrived. This was not good thought Manda. The team of Megalon and Gigan was incredibly deadly.

"You kill the brown one, while I kill the green one?" asked Gigan as he clanged his scythes together as Megalon walked next to his only friend.

"Sounds like a plan." Chuckled Megalon as his drill arms whirred. And with that the 2 members of the Fatal Four launched their attack on Manda and the Gargantuas.

**Unknown Island**

It was almost pleasing to Battra to see Mothra happy as she took flight for the first time. But such emotions would have to be put aside in the upcoming future he had foreseen since Godzilla and King Ghidorah's deaths. What he had foreseen was a great battle between the Space Tyrant, Spacegodzilla and a large golden Ghidorah. But the Ghidorah looked a LOT like King Ghidorah which what made it strange. King Ghidorah was already dead thanks to Spacegodzilla and the only other golden Ghidorah was the dreaded Keizer Ghidorah. Regardless, in the prophecy Battra had seen the Ghidorah had beaten the Space Tyrant and set the world ablaze. That was why Battra had to train Mothra as the 2 of them were the Earth's last hope if the Space Tyrant was to lose and Gamera would be no match for this Ghidorah if the last of the Godzilla race was killed.

"What's on your mind Battra?" chirped Mothra as she landed next to the Black Moth.

"The future and the fate of our world." Said Battra dryly. That was when the young Rodan landed nearby which Battra's eyes glowed out of irritation.

"Finally found you guys!" said Rodan in a huff as the ocean waves crashed on the beach.

"Oh? Why were you looking for us?" asked Mothra kindly.

"More like Spacegodzilla wanted me to find ya. Said something about talking to you taking on the Ghidorah Empire." Said Rodan.

"We will, but not with anyone of the Godzilla family!" snapped Battra.

"But Battra…" began Mothra, but Battra only glared at her.

"We Divine Moths were created to protect the Earth from anything that would endanger it. For years both the Godzilla and the Ghidorah's have laid waste to our world. No matter who wins between their blood feud, WE will destroy the winner and finally the Earth will be at peace. So Rodan go back to the lizard freak. Why don't you help him? It won't matter in the end." Said Battra darkly as he took off to the far side of the island. Mothra gave one look to Rodan and followed Battra.

"Damn moths." Sighed Rodan. She then took off to find Spacegodzilla. Little did she know was she was being followed by a different bug Kaiju.

**Sydney**

Blood was splattered all over Sydney now as the shredded and impaled corpses of both Sanda and Gaira. Manda was still alive, but barely as Megalon stomped on her midsection. Gigan seemed to be bored at this point. He began wondering what he could do for his Ghidorah masters since King's death. Then the evil cyborg thought of a brilliant plan.

"I'm going Megalon." Said Gigan as he took off for South Africa.

"What already?" groaned Megalon, but then proceeded to beat on Manda until he was hit by a corona beam.

"Well, well look what I found. A bug that needs to be squashed." Chuckled Spacegodzilla as he landed in front of the beetle Kaiju.

"Fuck you lizard. Though I'm glad you are here. Makes it easier for me to take you out for the Ghidorah Empire!" roared Megalon. He then jumped up to lunge at the Space Tyrant only for Spacegodzilla to block it with his Crystal Matrix.

"Was that Gigan that left? Pity he left as I wanted to kill both of you. Oh well bug let's get this over with." Sighed Spacegodzilla as he launched a crystal shard barrage at Megalon who then blasted it with his lightning blast.

"I've gotten stronger since you last saw me." Said Megalon smugly.

"We shall see then." Said Spacegodzilla almost with a smile.

_***Desolation by Lamb of God plays***_

The fight had begun with Megalon trying to stab Spacegodzilla with his drill, but was met with a tail slap which knocked him to the ground. He then used his shockwave pulse to which it surprised Spacegodzilla and allowed Megalon to drop kick the Godzilla. Megalon proceeded to launch his onslaught of napalm spit balls and lightning horn attack. All that could be seen was fire and smoke. That was when Manda made one final strike at Megalon by biting him on the leg. The last thing she saw in this world was Megalon's drill arm impaling her in the head. When Megalon turned around he was then entangled in what looked like large vines. Bursting from the ground was the half sister of Godzilla was Biolantte. Her vines shot out to stab Megalon all over and then there were crystal shards in his back.

"Bbbiolantte?" gurgled Megalon as he fell to his knees.

"You Ghidorah flunkies haven't a clue on how to kill a Godzilla properly. It took all of the Fatal 4 and the Ghidorah brothers to kill my older half brother and nephew. I find you all to be pathetic! So my younger brother, finish this bug off." Hissed Biolantte venomously.

"With pleasure sister." Said Spacegodzilla as he used his crystal tail to slice off one of Megalon's drill arms and using his telekinesis to shoot the drill arm into the Seatopian god's head killing him instantly.

"Farewell my brother. I will admit your crusade is somewhat inspiring. It's funny that it is you fighting for our brother." Said Biolantte as she sunk back into the Earth to go wherever she wanted to go.

"Is that what I'm doing?" wondered Spacegodzilla out loud. He then saw Manda's corpse and decided to bury her. It was the least he could do since she not only defied the Ghidorah Empire, but also tried to help him. Only 2 more members of the Fatal 4 were left as were two more Ghidorahs. Spacegodzilla then took flight to Skull Island. He was going to the home of King Kong to hunt for the evil Destroyah.

**Cape Town, South Africa**

And there was the body of King Ghidorah with his severed middle head nearby. Out of all the Ghidorahs, Gigan respected King the most and considered him a friend. It angered him to see the lifeless body of King. But Gigan knew of a way to bring back his friend. For one, he himself was a cyborg and the humans helped create Kiryu years ago. They would help him bring King Ghidorah back to life. With that, Gigan took King Ghidorah's severed head to China to resurrect the mighty King Ghidorah, and THEN Gigan can fully act on his own plans of domination.

_Spacegodzilla POV/_

_And another one of the Fatal Four died today. A shame about Manda, but her killer is now dead. I was surprised to see my older sister, Biolantte and what she said still bothers me. Am I fighting for my race? Is this more of a crusade now than vengeance. Regardless, I still have work to do. Although I missed Gigan, I know where the strongest of the Fatal Four is. Kong better stay out of my way. It's time to see who is the strongest between us. I'm coming for you Destroyah._

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but to me it was fun and interesting. In any case our Dark Avenger still has a ways to go. Looks like Gigan is up to something, but what exactly. And who is following Rodan? Next time Chapter 8: Toxic Speed. Tune in next time on End of a King. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
